


there'll be peace when you are done

by tomgiggleston



Series: Humanity [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Future, M/M, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomgiggleston/pseuds/tomgiggleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Castiel's decision, an old acquaintance decides to check up on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there'll be peace when you are done

The first time the dark man in the suit walks into Winchester & Di Angelo Car Insurance and Repair, and then right back out again, no one thinks much of it. People walk in by mistake all the time. Never mind the fact that there’s something different about this man, something that tugs at their brains, as if trying to get them to remember what’s long been forgotten. After all, it had only been about a year since they had founded the place. Of course they had met someone like that man while on the road. Of course they had forgotten him since. But they say nothing about it, and try to push it out of their minds.

When the man walks in once more, a week later, Cas tries to shake off the same feeling he had gotten before -- the feeling that this man was dangerous, not to be trusted, that he should grab his friends and drive as far away as he possibly could -- and greets him with a half-smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Is there something I can help you with?” he asks, a false note of amiability in his voice. 

“You’re Castiel?” the man responds, and though the man’s accent should be a surprise, for some reason Cas finds that he is expecting it.

“Yes,” he replies, his voice gruff now, as his mistrust of the man before him begins to manifest. “I’m Castiel Di Angelo.”

The man smirks a little at that, but continues with his query, “And what about Winchester? Where is he?” 

Dean, hearing his name mentioned, peeks his head in from the door of the garage. “Something we can help you with?” he asks, voice cold, as he is immediately aware of the discomfort radiating from Cas.

“Oh it’s nothing of great import,” the man replies evenly, unimpressed by Dean’s hostility. “I was just curious as to what exactly it is that you do here.”

“We repair cars,” Dean says aggressively, “and we sell car insurance. Like it says on the sign. Is there anything else we can help you with, like maybe finding your way out?” 

He glares, and the man smirks even wider than before. He glances at the window of Sam’s office, where he’s busy explaining the finer points of an insurance policy to a potential client, before he turns and walks out, looking satisfied, and leaving a very unnerved Dean and Castiel in his wake. They look at each other for a moment, and then both go back to work. 

  
As the years pass, the boys all but forget about the dark man who knew their names. They choose to replace the memory of his visit with other, far more pleasant moments: crowding around a little television to watch the Super Bowl together, summer barbeques in Dean’s backyard, Sam’s wedding to a gentle librarian he meets through work (it takes more than the usual amount of meetings for Sam to secure a contract with her, due mainly to the fact that it isn’t car insurance that they focus on whenever she comes by). 

Around the time that Dean and Cas reveal to Sam that they have moved in together, Sam announces that his wife is pregnant. Neither party is altogether surprised. Nine months later, Robert Dean Winchester is born, and on his six-month birthday, Sam sits in the nursery all night, unable to shake the feeling that something horrible will happen if he leaves his son alone. As the first light of dawn creeps through the window, Sam, finally satisfied that his child is safe, traipses back to his room and collapses on the bed next to his wife.

A few months after Bobby turns two, he gets his first cousin. Castiel and Dean adopt a little girl, and they name her -- for reasons hidden beyond the edge of their memories -- Joanna Ellen Di Angelo-Winchester. And when she gets older and wants to know how her daddies met, Dean will smile and tell her that Cas saved his life, and Castiel will get a far-off look in his eyes, trying to push away the feeling that there’s something more to the story. Something he just can’t quite remember.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the S8 spoilers were released.


End file.
